Wise Ones
The Wise Ones were an ancient group of travelers who founded the nation of Koridai. They are known for creating the Chaos Emeralds out of pure Chaos Energy. They also had a catastrophic accident involving the Chaos Emeralds, which caused the creation of the Super Emeralds. Founding a Nation The Wise Ones were a group of travelers of unknown origin. Some say they were a group of monsters who escaped from Hell, while others say they were a group of Undefeatables who were exiled for their greed and ambition. Whatever the case may be, the Wise Ones traveled from afar, settling in the frozen land of Scandinavia. They found it to be vast and scarcely populated, so they decided to claim it as their own. However, they only managed to take over Northern Scandinavia, as Southern Scandinavia belonged to Japan at the time. The Japanese fought off the Wise Ones, chasing them away into the northern tundra, where the Wise Ones began to take over. When they arrived at Koridai Island, the Wise Ones chose to separate it from the rest of Scandinavia. Thus, the north of Scandinavia (AKA Koridai Island) became known as simply Koridai, and the south of Scandinavia kept its current name, becoming simply Scandinavia instead of Southern Scandinavia. To commemorate the claiming of their new nation, the Wise Ones carved their faces into the mountains, which are visible to this day. Creating the Chaos Emeralds The Wise Ones are infamous for creating a group of magical gems known as the Chaos Emeralds, which they fashioned out of a pool of Chaos Energy. They found this Chaos Energy after it was accidentally created by The Awesome One, after he sat on a bag of Skittles and farted. This caused a massive explosion, which sent streams of Chaos Energy sailing across the sky. This is how rainbows were created. What remained of the Chaos Energy was found by the Wise Ones, who decided to solidify it into seven magical gems, each of a different color. They made a pact, deciding that each of them would have one Chaos Emerald for safekeeping. However, when they brought the Chaos Emeralds too closely to one another, they accidentally triggered a space-time warping technique called Chaos Control, which warped the both them and the Chaos Emeralds to Angel Island. There, they were found by Knuckles, who promptly placed them in his back pocket, even though he was not wearing pants at the time. Then they were stolen by Sonic, who just happened to be passing by. The Wise Ones stopped Sonic, warning him that the Chaos Emeralds are dangerously powerful and not to be tampered with. Sonic did not listen to them, and used their power to become Super Sonic for the very first time. Fearing his newfound power, the Wise Ones took the Chaos Emeralds away from Sonic and locked them away in an alterdimensional maze called the Special Stage. It cannot be reached through conventional means; it can only be found by jumping through a giant Ring. Even so, Sonic found the Chaos Emeralds and brought them back to the Sonic Islands again and again, where they have caused war and chaos ever since. Becoming the Super Emeralds After the Wise Ones returned from the Special Stage, they began to experience strange side effects. Since the Wise Ones used Chaos Control to warp to the Special Stage instead of getting to it via a giant Ring, the Chaos Energy around them began to settle on their very skin, solidifying almost instantly. It covered their entire bodies until they were nothing but seven gigantic gems. They would be known as the Super Emeralds, which are much larger and more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds. While each of the Chaos Emeralds can be held in one hand, each Super Emerald cannot be lifted without the use of a forklift or a crane. However, Sonic still managed to find them and use them to become Hyper Sonic, a more powerful version of Super Sonic. To this day, the Super Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds are all somewhere on the Sonic Islands, causing war and giving great power to whoever finds them. Category:Guys Category:Dead guys Category:Magical beings Category:Gods Category:Good guys Category:Organizations